1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays for an ink jet printer and methods of manufacturing a golf ball having a mark.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf ball manufacturer prints a mark on the surface of a golf ball and ships the golf ball. The mark includes characters, graphics, combinations of characters and graphics, and the like. Typically, the trademark of the golf ball is printed. The mark representing the trademark is referred to as a main mark. A user recognizes the type of the golf ball by identifying the main mark. In some cases, a mark corresponding to the user is also printed on the golf ball. The mark is referred to as an own name mark. Specific examples of the own name mark include the name of a user, a company name, a company badge, and a catchphrase. A lot in the case where the own name mark is printed is much smaller than a lot in the case where the main mark is printed.
A method of printing a mark on a golf ball includes a printing method of using an ink jet printer. One example of this printing method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-75253 (US 2006/050095).
In a conventional ink jet printer, a golf ball is merely put in an opening of a tray. The golf ball is not fixed to the tray, and thus the golf ball moves due to vibrations or the like during printing. This movement causes displacement of the golf ball. This movement also causes a deformed mark. The tray affects marking accuracy of the printer.
Because the tray cannot be inverted with a golf ball being fixed thereto, when marks are printed on both sides, it is not easy to form the marks on one side and the reverse side at positions symmetrical to each other. The tray has a problem that it is difficult to print a mark at a position desired by a user.
An objective of the present invention is to provide: a tray, for an ink jet printer, that can contribute to improvement of marking accuracy; and a method of manufacturing a golf ball having a mark.